rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Parts: The Clonus Horror (MST3K)
Parts: The Clonus Horror, also known as Clonus, is a 1979 science fiction horror film about an isolated community in a remote desert area, where clones are bred to serve as a source of replacement organs for the wealthy and powerful. It was a Myrl Schreibman Production, executive produced by Walter Fiveson and Produced by Myrl Schreibman and Robert Fiveson, directed by Robert Fiveson, and stars Dick Sargent as the laboratory director and Peter Graves as a corrupt politician. It was riffed by Mystery Science Theater 3000 and aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in June 1997. Synopsis and Preview The film takes place in an isolated desert compound called Clonus, where clones are bred to be used as replacement parts for the elite, including a soon to be president-elect Jeffrey Knight (Peter Graves). The clones are kept isolated from the real world by workers of the colony, but are promised to be "accepted" to move to "America" after they have completed some type of physical training. After a group of clones are chosen to go to "America", they are given a party and a farewell celebration with their fellow clones. The chosen clones are then taken to a lab where they are sedated and placed in an airtight plastic bag, and their bodies are frozen in order to preserve their organs for harvest. The story surrounds one clone (Tim Donnelly) who begins to question the circumstances of his existence and eventually escapes the colony. Pursued by compound guards, the clone enters a nearby city. He is found by a retired journalist (Keenan Wynn) who takes him to his sponsor, who happens to be the brother of Jeffrey Knight. Knight's brother, Richard (David Hooks), and his son (James Mantell), argue over what to do with the clone (who turns out to be the clone made for Richard himself). Richard's son returns the clone to the colony to reunite with his newly developed love interest (Paulette Breen), only to find a trap waiting for him; the clone is subsequently killed and frozen. Meanwhile, Knight, along with hired thugs of the Clonus project, arrive to interrogate Richard and his son, and both are murdered (along with the journalist who first discovered the clone) as part of Clonus' cover-up. Knight is seemingly killed in the ensuing struggle with his brother, but reappears the next day at a press conference, where he is stunned to find that the late journalist had managed to disseminate a secret tape to the news media, exposing the Clonus project. Cast and Crew *Peter Graves as Jeff Knight *Tim Donnelly as Richard Knight Jr. *Dick Sargent as Dr. Jameson *Keenan Wynn as Jake Noble *Paulette Breen as Lena *David Hooks as Richard Knight *Frank Ashmore as George Walker *Lurene Tuttle as Anna Noble *Eileen Dietz as Dana *Zale Kessler as Dr. Nelson Quotes Notes See Also *Revenge of the Creature (MST3K) *The Mole People (MST3K) *Terror from the Year 5000 (MST3K) *The Leech Woman (MST3K) External Links *Parts: The Clonus Horror on YouTube Category:Parts: The Clonus Horror Category:MST3K Category:MST3K Season 8